<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Пусть отважно будет твое сердце by Mariza</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28836366">Пусть отважно будет твое сердце</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariza/pseuds/Mariza'>Mariza</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tomek Wilmowski - Alfred Szklarski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Study, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Pre-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:40:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,132</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28836366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariza/pseuds/Mariza</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>«Пусть отважно будет твое сердце, пусть не дрогнет рука, и пусть наша земля напитается кровью бледнолицых!..»</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Пусть отважно будет твое сердце</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Автор наверняка налажал где-то в культурно-исторической матчасти, так что воспринимайте это как AU к реальной истории.<br/>Написано на ЗФБ-2020 для команды Томека Вильмовского по заявкам про Америку и Черную Молнию.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Они наши враги, — сказал отец. — Все они: и мужчины, и женщины, и дети, которые рано или поздно вырастут и смогут взять в руки оружие. Не забывай об этом, сын, — и мазнул по его губам окровавленными пальцами.</p><p>Черная Молния кивнул, завороженно глядя на воинов, круживших возле столба пыток. Один из них как раз выпрямился, вскидывая лук, замер — и через миг стрела сорвалась с тетивы. Привязанный к столбу пленник дернулся и хрипло вскрикнул.</p><p>Этот выстрел не был первым и не стал последним: воины не хотели дарить бледнолицему быструю смерть. По его рукам и ногам уже текла кровь из десятка ран, и лицо тоже было залито кровью — одна из стрел сорвала кожу с виска.</p><p>Черная Молния знал, что в других племенах могли использовать огнестрельное оружие — и тогда начинали с пытки страхом и неизвестностью, намеренно промахиваясь (1). Но отец не хотел тратить патроны. К тому же, лук и стрелы были исконным оружием индейцев, в отличие от револьверов и винтовок, привезенных бледнолицыми, — гибель от них у столба пыток была... правильнее.</p><p>Черная Молния облизнул губы, и привкус крови — металлический, вязкий — наполнил его рот.</p><p>— Когда-нибудь и ты встанешь среди них, — сказал отец, — и будешь защищать нас от чужаков.</p><p>Он вложил в руку Черной Молнии нож и стиснул ладонь, заставляя крепче обхватить рукоять.</p><p>— Пусть отважно будет твое сердце, пусть не дрогнет рука, и пусть наша земля напитается кровью бледнолицых!..</p><p>***</p><p>— Они наши враги, — сказал Черная Молния. — Все они: и мужчины, и женщины, и дети...</p><p>Он помнил, как отец говорил ему эти же слова, и готов был повторять их своим детям, раз за разом, чтобы вырастить бойцов, которые встанут рядом с ним. Которые не смирятся с властью бледнолицых, не склонятся перед ними, как склонились многие другие, не для вида, а на деле смирившись с уготованной им жалкой участью. Даже родное племя Черное Молнии обитало теперь в резервации.</p><p>Он покинул его еще юнцом, а вернулся лишь для того, чтобы залечить раны и похоронить отца, и не стал бы задерживаться ни секунды, если бы не красавица Ясное Небо, пленившая его сердце. Кроткая, не желавшая битв, она все же согласилась уйти вместе с ним, но лишь после рождения ребенка.</p><p>Ее срок уже близился, когда пришла весть, что Гоятлай (2), в отряде которого Черная Молния сражался последние годы, сложил оружие. Теперь возвращаться было некуда.</p><p>В отчаянии он просил совета у духов, и шаман сказал, что ему суждена еще не одна битва, но союзниками должны стать время и терпение, ведь урожай не вырастет лишь за одну ночь.</p><p>И Черная Молния остался в резервации.</p><p>За прошедшие годы он успел заронить в умы многих соплеменников мысль о новом восстании. Молодые индейцы, на его глазах выросшие из мальчиков в мужчин, воодушевлялись рассказами о великих воинах прошлого и о тех боях, где сражался он сам, грезили о новых схватках, о славе, о свободе, которую они вернут своему народу. Вспоминали о былых временах зрелые мужи и старики, хотя многие из них не верили, что удастся что-то изменить, а кто-то и прямо говорил, что новое восстание погубит племя: бледнолицых слишком много, слишком хорошо они вооружены.</p><p>Но Черная Молния помнил слова старого шамана о грядущих битвах и терпеливо дожидался своего часа.</p><p>Белый охотник, который забрел на их земли, был чужаком. В городе его бы не хватились. Впрочем, даже если бы и вспомнили, то не стали бы искать слишком усердно — шериф на дух не переносил пьяниц, а запах огненной воды пропитал не только старую, многажды перелатанную одежду охотника, но и тело, казалось, до самых костей.</p><p>Несмотря на жалкое состояние, чужак успел ранить Пересмешника прежде, чем его скрутили и отобрали оружие. И Черная Молния понял — это знак.</p><p>В отдалении от поселка, чтобы никто не смог помешать, молодые индейцы под его руководством сделали столб пыток. Пленник, успевший осознать, что его ждет, осыпал их бранью, но даже самые вспыльчивые юнцы стискивали зубы, удерживаясь от того, чтобы остановить поток изощренных оскорблений ударом ножа.</p><p>Первая стрела вонзилась в бедро, следом за ней сорвалась с тетивы вторая. Пленник орал, дергался, отчаянно пытаясь освободиться от пут. Черная Молния прикрыл глаза, вспоминая тот далекий день, когда отец вручил ему нож. Тот бледнолицый вел себя достойнее…</p><p>— Пусть отважны будут ваши сердца, пусть не дрогнут руки, и пусть наша земля напитается вражеской кровью!.. — проговорил он, с мрачным ликованием глядя, как новые стрелы впиваются в тело, как сбегают по светлой коже красные ручейки, пропитывая оставшиеся от одежды лохмотья.</p><p>Когда-то Черная Молния мечтал, как будет говорить эти слова сыновьям. Но сегодня он произнес их впервые, и неизвестно, произнесет ли еще. Налетевшая зимой лихорадка забрала одного за другим обоих его сыновей, и только Горный Цветок — дочка, первенец — оправилась от болезни.</p><p>Она стояла сейчас рядом с ним, глядя на пленника распахнутыми от испуга глазами, и молчала, стискивала маленькие кулачки. Не плакала. Не просилась к матери. Была бы еще мальчишкой…</p><p>Черная Молния приблизился к пленнику, и все вокруг замерли, ожидая развязки. Взмах ножа — и в небо понеслись ликующие крики.</p><p>Горный Цветок задрожала, когда он подошел к ней. Страх плескался в темных глазах, готовый, казалось, пролиться слезами — но когда окровавленные пальцы коснулись ее губ, она лишь застыла, словно зверек, увидевший гремучую змею.</p><p>Все-таки она была отважной. Она была его дочерью.</p><p>***</p><p>Бледнолицый, заявившийся в резервацию через несколько дней, говорил как-то странно, коверкая слова — но, когда в ответ только качали головой, снова и снова повторял фразу, пока его не понимали.</p><p>— Это новый помощник шерифа, — сказал Хитрый Лис. — И племянник Аллана. Тот совсем плох и хочет оставить ему свое ранчо.</p><p>Роберта Аллана индейцы знали давно, кто-то даже работал на его ранчо. В отличие от многих бледнолицых, он не презирал их и нередко прислушивался к советам по уходу и объездке коней. Обе дочери Аллана давно вышли замуж, уехали куда-то на север и возвращаться вроде бы не собирались — и старик, часто хворавший в последние годы, забеспокоился, кому же достанутся его владения. Были какие-то родственники, жившие далеко за океаном, но никого из них индейцы ни разу не видели.</p><p>До этого дня.</p><p>Погибшего у столба пыток охотника все же объявили в розыск. И Джон Аллан, судя по настойчивым расспросам, стремился добраться до истины во чтобы то ни стало.</p><p>Черная Молния искривил губы в недоброй усмешке. Он не сомневался, что усилия бледнолицего останутся бесплодными: племя не выдаст своих.</p><p>Словно почувствовав его взгляд, Аллан обернулся. Глаза у него были светло-серые, пронзительные — и на какой-то миг Черной Молнии показалось: он знает, что произошло, знает, как умер охотник…</p><p>Что ж! Даже если духи, которым молятся бледнолицые, нашептали ему о столбе пыток — он ничего не докажет, а шериф не позволит обвинить их просто так.</p><p>Черная Молния вспомнил, как отец вложил в его руку окровавленный нож, — и пальцы сами согнулись, словно наяву ощутив гладкую рукоять.</p><p>Шаман обещал ему еще много битв — и их время неотвратимо близилось.</p><p>А если Джон Аллан осмелится выйти против него — Черная Молния посмотрит, как он будет умирать.</p><p>____________________________________________________________________________</p><p>1 — подобная сцена описана в романе Томаса Майна Рида «Отважная охотница».<br/>
2 — больше известен как Джеронимо. Предводитель чирикауа-апачей, двадцать пять лет сражался с американскими войсками, но в 1886 году вынужден был сдаться.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>